regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Normally Regular Show
The Normally Regular Show is a series that is rated TV-Y7-FV when it has fantasy violence and only regular time. Cast Heroes *Mordecai *Rigby *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Cosmo(Revived in The Normally Regular Show Saga) *Mario Bros. *Yoshi *Kirby *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Skips *Pops *Mitch *Hive Five *Thomas *CJ *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Angry Birds *Studder *Paz *Wander *Sylvia *Zim *Gir *Skoodge(Later revived) *Minimoose *The Almighty Tallest *The Rabbid Empire(The Empire and main antagonists) *Nate Wright *Ellen Wright *Marty Wright *Elizabeth Wright *Teddy Ortiz *Francis Pope *Chad Applewhite *Dee Dee Holloway *Avengers *Eileen *Tigra *Jeannie *Lucy Mann *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Maria Hill *Celia *Margaret *Fran Vantan *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vinny *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Ice Bird *Hockey Bird(Angry Birds Craptasic Advenures Style) *Mighty Philadelphia Eagle(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Blu and Jewel(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Iron Fist *Nova *Power Man *Quake *Wendy Loo *Jane Lewis *Richard *Cream the Rabbit *Vector *Charmy *Espio *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog(now Sonic X style in season 2) *Gwen Tennyson *Black Panther *White Tiger *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Ant-Man *War Machine *Winter Soldier *Starla *Wasp *Anais *Dipper Pines *Anthony *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Tracy Hashtag *Audrey *Thing *Selma Fanba *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Ice Man *Rayman *Princess Celestia *Peter Griffin *Ballroom Ghosts *Autobots *Scarlet Witch *QuickSilver *Big the Cat *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Carla *Feeny Vartan *Mr. Washy *Jimmy Woo *Jasper Sitwell *Techmo *Don, *Rigby's Parents *Mordecai's Parents *Mr. Maellard *Benson *Dave *Vincent *Baby Ducks *Mother Duck *John Sorrenstein *Frank Smith *Denise Smith *Low Five Ghost *Thomas's Mom *John *Ricky *Tommy *Marcie *Robby *Ronnie *Susie *Stacey *Uncle Tim *Uncle Dave *Uncle Bill *Aunt Theresa *Aunt Kathleen *Aunt Mary Beth *Nana Smith *Grandpappy Jack *Tania *Max Tennyson *Chip Season 1 #The Trololo #The Weegee Virus #Idaho's Revenge #Tak's return #Tak's Return Part 2 #Mordecai, Rigby and Benson gets Jealous #The Return of an old enemy #The Law of the World #Idaho's Revenge, Again #The Kidnapping business #The rise of the germs #A new game consol #Dirty Little Jerks #Mind Control #The Reveal #Steak Unvierse #Hulked Out Heroes #Double Date #The Frown #The Potion Notion #The Symbiote #Gumball and Darwin's Revenge #The Black Box #Rarely Legal #The Fudd #Attack of the boos #Benson kills Malleard #The Spider Power #Lisa returns #And Then There Were Few #Death of Veronica #Unfortunate Cookies #Phazon Symbiote Invasion #Quadruplet Date #Glade of Dreams Invasion #Benson gets rick trolled #Invasion on Japan #The Hypnosis #Cosmo's Return (Part 1) #Cosmo's Return (Part 2) Season 2 #The Hunt Saga Begins #The Search of The Fire Ring #The Search for the Water Ring #The Rise Of An Old Friend #Lost on Planet Gehyui #Squidward's dream come true #A little metaly I think #The last Ring #The ultimate space battle #Returning Home Season 3 #Squilliam strikes back! #ESCAPE #Kop's Revenge #Mitch gets arrested #What the heck is this? #Benson gets fired #The Quest of Nate's Real Mother #Elizabeth Wright is your name? #I finally won #Power Outage #A monster #Unexpected guest (Part 1) #Unexpected guest (Part 2 #Doomsday #Doomsday 2 #Paranormal Stupidity (Part 1) #Paranormal Stupidity (Part 2) (season finale) Season 4 #A newcomer #Talking Trash #Destiny is handed #Fawful's return (Part 1) #Fawful's return (Part 2) #Fawful's return (Part 3) #The Quest of Treasure #Lord Farts a lot strikes back Part 1 #Lord Farts a lot strikes back Part 2 #Lord Farts a lot strikes back Part 3 Season 5 #Unfriendship #How Nate quit #Super Film Maker (SFM) #Zim and Gumball vs Homer and Nate #The Great Ultimate Champion #The Trouble #Nintendo Dreamcast One #Homer the Poultrygeist #Vacation at Dinobot island #Dinobots vs Tina #Benson kills Homer #Benson kills Homer 2 Season 6 #Operation: Solo #Explode at 9 #The trip to france #Don't Bank on It #Sonic's 16th birthday #Ice drink (Series finale) Production This show is owned by Cartoon Network, JG Quintel,Ben Bocqulent, Marvel, Nintendo, SEGA, Ubisoft, Disney, Youtube,Jsullvian1998, and Nickelodeon. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:Cartoon Network productions